America's Next Top Sim / Cycle Two / The Girl Who Was Allergic To Fashion
'The Girl Who Was Allergic To Fashion '''is the fifth episode of America's Next Top Sim Cycle Two. It focuses on the one girl who has an issue with the fashion The Girl Who Was Allergic To Fashion ''The girls arrive back home Cindy: So top 6, oh wait Joy: Shut up SHUT UP SHUTU P SHUT UP Delia: Ok sis Carmen: lol delia Delia: What Carmen: lol Carmen walks off Delia: What a skank Shari IC: Ok I really need to slay the next photoshoot the bottom is not a cute place Shari: So Patricia best photo AGAIN Patricia: It feels great Patricia IC: I know the bitches are mad I'm on top again Nettie: I'm going bed bye The next day Shari: CrimMail Nettie: We made a challenge to easily rig one of you out the competition <3 cRIM Cindy: I wonder what that is The girls arrive at Grand Park Tom: Hey girls Tom: For this weeks challenge you'll be swimming in a pool Joy: Huh Tom: And we will put walls around the pool Shari: What has this got to do with being a model Tom: Whoever has the strength to be the last one standing is the winner Tom shoves the girls into the pool Cindy: NO IM NOT DOING THIS Tom: You wanna get out Cindy: YES Tom pulls Cindy out the water with a crane Carmen: lol this is boring get me out Tom: Five girls left Shari: I'M COLD GET ME OUT Nettie: I second that Tom: Patricia, Joy and Delia remain Delia: LET A WHORE WIN IDC Delia climbs out the pool Joy: Patricia GET OUT IM WINNING THIS Patricia: NO Joy: SHE HURT MY FEELINGS GET ME OUT OF HERE Tom: Well done Patricia you're the challenge winner Patricia: What do I win Tom: A 1 Dollar gift card for CheapDresses.co.uk Patricia: YASSS Tom: Get cleaned up girls and I'll meet you for your fifth photoshoot Girls: Yasss At Tom's Secret Warehouse Tara: Hey girls Girls: Hey Tara Claire: This week you will be serving a pure sexual fantasy Shari: OOO Shari IC: YES SEXUAL FINALLY A SHOOT THAT WILL MAKE ME DO GOOD Tara: Yes... this week you will be posing in these outfits created by Whitney Hort. Nettie: Is that real latex? Tara: No sis it's the fake one, of fucking course it is Nettie: I'm allergic to latex Shari: Well then don't do the shoot? Nettie: Then I'll get eliminated sis? Cindy: For the best then Nettie: Cindy? Who are you Tara: We'll find some cheap nasty fake latex then Nettie, gosh Nettie: Thank you Claire: Now let's head over to hair and makeup On set Tara: Hey Patricia Patricia: Hey Tara Tara: So I'm confident you will do well again so just pose sweetie Patricia stands on set and begins to pose turning and twisting Tara: Perfect! We have the shot Tara: Next can I have Nettie Nettie: Hey Tara Tara: Are ya hungry for the win Nettie: Y'know it sis Tara: Nettie I like these poses it's a little stiff tho... Nettie: I wanna do like homeboy ye sup man whats up doo Tara: Then bring that sis Tara: Ok yes THAT ok hmm perfect Nettie: Thank you Nettie walks off set and Cindy arrives Cindy: Hey Ta Tara: Pose Tara: K got the shot bye Cindy: Huh Tara: Shari now Shari: Hey Tara Tara: Bring it sis you've been failing the past few challenges Shari poses bam bam bam and it's great Tara: YAS SHARI FINALLY Shari: Oh my lord Tara: Can I have Carmen next Carmen: lol tara im bored your bored lets get this over with Tara: How true sis Carmen poses once and leaves set Tara: Joy NEXT Joy arrives on set and pose a''wkwardly'' Tara: Oh god Joy runs off screaming Tara: Finally Delia Delia poses '' Delia: Is this good Tara: Yes god just do that idk Delia: Mk ''At the end of the day Tara: Well done girls now head back home Back at the house Joy: I DID SO BAD AND THEY'RE GONNA SEND ME HOME LIKE I JUST CANT IM A GREAT PERDON Carmen: poor joy Joy: YES POOR ME I COULD GO Joy runs off Nettie: Awks Delia: Nettie You're going home Nettie: Delia sweetie who's be in the bottom two twice? Delia: Yes but I actually had first callout one week Nettie: Delia but like? you're a mess Delia: But like? fuck you Delia storms off Patricia: Oh my lord Patricia IC: The people in the house are so immature thank god Shari is still here because if she goes I will go insane Shari: These people I cant Patricia: Let's go make some food Cindy: No I WILL Shari: We legit just want tacos Cindy: I DONT CARE YOU'RE NOT MY FAVOURITE MODEL Shari: Am I supposed to care though? Cindy: YES MY OPINION MATTERS SO MUCH Patricia: No it doesn't Cindy: WHATEVER I AM AMERICA'S NEXT TOP SIM Patricia: Let's just go Shari An hour later Carmen: Crim Mail! Delia: Tomorrow seven will become one, haha just kidding, maybe, who knows Joy: AHGHDFUIGERIGVUDVUER Carmen: whatever i'm safe Judges panel the next day Crim: Hello beautiful models, you all know our judges and the prizes so let us begin Crim: This week the judging will be different Crim: I wanna TEST SOMETHING AND SEE IF I LIKE IT... Crim: The judges will give the points on how well they think you did on the photoshoot... we'll add how well you did on the challenge and then finally add the fan vote. Crim: I'll PROBS HATE IT but who CARES Crim: First up Shari! Shari: Hello Tara: Shari lemme say you were a joy to work with Crim: Well let's see your best shot 1 - Shari Latex.png Tom: THE FACE IS EVERYTHING Claire: Everything is right here Micheal: I'm juST GAGGING Crim: Judges scores please? Tom: 9 Claire: 8 Micheal: 9 Tara: 10 Crim: 10 Shari: AAA... Thank you Crim: Next up.. Cindy Cindy: Hi Crim: Here is your best shot 7 - Cindy Latex.png Tara: Ooo. Crim: It's a bit commercial but it works Crim: 8 Tara: 8 Tom: 6 Micheal: 6 Claire: 6 Crim: Next... Delia Delia: Hey Crim: This is your best shot 3 - Delia Latex.png Crim: Wow Claire: I kinda love this Crim and Claire: 8 Tom: 6 Micheal and Tara: 7 Crim: Next up... Nettie 6 - Nettie Latex.png Micheal: Eh... 6 Crim: Whatever I love this... 8 Tom and Claire: 7 Tara: 6 Crim: Patricia is up 8 - Patricia Latex.png Crim: Um... a solid 7 Claire: 7 Tara: Meh.. 7 Micheal and Tom: 7 Claire: Great shot gosh Crim: Joy 2 - Joy Latex.png Tara: Ugly... 5 Crim: It's not that bad... a 6 Tom: 7 only because I like you Micheal and Claire: 6 Crim: Finally... Carmen 4 - Carmen Latex.png Tom: 7 Claire and Crim: 7 Micheal: 6 Tara:7 Carmen: k Crim: Well let's add all the numbers together, and we'll see you soon The girls leave Crim: Welcome back... Crim: Time to find out which one of you will be going home Crim: Best photo this week is Crim shows the card Crim: Shari! Critiques Judges: 46... Challenge: 3... Fan Vote: 7.2 = 56.2 Shari: Yassss... thank you Crim: Runner-up for best photo is... Crim: Patricia Critiques Judges: 35... Challenge: 7... Fan Vote: 8.2 = 50.2 Patricia: Thank you Crim: 3rd is... Carmen Carmen: Woo Critiques Judges: 34... Challenge: 2... Fan Vote: 8.2 = 44.2 Crim: Next photo to be called is Crim: Nettie Nettie: Oh my lord Critiques Judges: 34... Challenge: 4... Fan Vote: 5.2 = 43.2 Crim: The next photo is... Crim: Delia Critiques Judges: 36... Challenge: 5... Fan Vote: 0:4 = 41.4 Crim: The reason you were called out so late is that fan vote... INCREASE IT Delia: I'll try Crim: Can Joy and Cindy step forward Crim: Joy... such a beauty... each week you produce an ok photo but the public love you Crim: And Cindy... such a beauty as well who produces good photos every week yet the public doesn't love you Crim: So who's stay The models appear on the screen and their numbers go up and down Joy: Pls... Pls... Cindy: Pls... The results are revealed Crim: Oh my lord Joy's Final Score is 41.2 Cindy's Final Score is 41.2 Crim: I now have the choice? Do I keep you both? Or do I send both of you home Crim: I've decided.... to keep you both Girls: YES Cindy: Oh my gosh Crim: Now take this as a warning... there will be no more double saves Crim: Step yo game up... you can leave now Category:America's Next Top Sim Episodes Category:America's Next Top Sim Cycle Two Episodes